


Destroying the System and Creating a New One

by Giulietta



Series: Keepers of the Stars [1]
Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor 2
Genre: Alien Technology, Aliens, Consent, Doomed Timelines, Final Battle, Gen, Implied/Referenced Brainwashing, Kidnapping, Multiverse, One Shot, Post-Septentrione Arc (Devil Survivor 2)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 06:50:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14827451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giulietta/pseuds/Giulietta
Summary: The Story of the Keeper of the Northern Star- During the cycle of life and death, Hibiki Kuze is aware he already lost his right to exist in the cosmic system and simply wants everything to end for his friends' sake.[I swear this is the first and it feels like a cliffhanger now that I think about it.]





	Destroying the System and Creating a New One

**When at last, the loop will stop.**

 

The raven went forward, murdering a Norn as he passed. Literally cutting the deity in half, the teen strolled with his fiend, Alice. She was laughing, glancing at her owner. Alice asked, “Are you enjoying this Hibiki?”

 

**The people who were with me…**

 

Hibiki didn’t answer, summoning a Behemoth and asked it to activate Demon Flash. Riding on his demon, the raven charges onward to obtain the Factor of his enemy, Canopus.

 

**Will finally get to rest.**

 

* * *

 

**During these moments,**

 

“You have defeated the Primary Factors... Child of Man… Are you sure this will be the end of the loop?” The Black Maria inquired. Healing the injured raven, Hibiki stood there watching his blood spill. He acted as if he wasn’t damaged. The woman sighed, “Please don't raise your hopes up. The battle is not over yet.”

 

**I can’t help feeling**

 

“So you recall the past as well?” Hibiki asked the deity, she was floating before him as the orange hourglass-shaped entity slowly vanished. Hibiki placed the tip of his fingers on the top of his head, he looked up for inspiration to say something smart. Giving up, Hibiki answered with a poker face. “Yes. The Divine Order has yet to be toppled…Please continue to aid me in battle. I promise everyone that this will be the last time.”

 

**This ending was not for me…**

 

“Very well.” She smiled and vanished, returning to his phone. Hibiki held his phone and walked towards his comrades, the three key figures were already speaking.

 

**It was for them.**

 

* * *

 

**Is this a fairy tale?**

 

“My… what a weak creature this one is.” Lucifer laughed, destroying the golden gates protecting a blue core. Hibiki gazed at the Fallen as the entity utilized a holy dance at it. “Are you sure about your information regarding this entity? The entity who controls the ‘Divine Order’ of the universe? His barriers are horridly useless against my attacks. Such a waste of my time.”

 

**I know it can’t be so…**

 

“Bear with me can ya?” Hibiki joked with a smile. The Fallen placed his hand on his forehead. Hibiki pouted, seeing as how the entity was bored over the supposed ‘strong matrix of Order.’

 

“Fine. I heard this from a second-person witness. Don’t blame them, blame me for overestimating the creature. I have never killed Canopus before in this timeline.”

 

**Because underneath the tale,**

 

“Unbelievable… This is the same child who has asked for a fight from me personally.” Lucifer commented. Looking at the blue jelly with several red eye-like within it. “Shall we end this?”

 

**I knew it all.**

 

“Definitely.” The raven did a thumbs up, only to receive a thwack from the amused entity. “!!”

 

**It took time and sacrifices…**

 

Noticing that it was his turn to move, Hibiki proclaims to his demons. “Come on! I can’t let the others die in here. Who knows where the human bodies will end up?”

 

**This true happy ending**

 

“Whatever you say, Human.” Mother Harlot, the demon watching the other humans commented.

 

**I have found myself watching it.**

 

* * *

 

**Like all stories…**

 

“I’m sure our paths will cross again.” Hibiki answered, smiling and looking at the side of his head. Hibiki caught at the corner of his eyes, his friends cheering and talking to each other. Looking back, his female friend, Miyako was greeting him goodbye. Hibiki stared at Miyako. Good. She now looks like a person who had a great burden lifted off her shoulders.

 

**They say two worlds cannot be one.**

 

“All of you, our time together may have been short, but I am grateful for every moment we shared.” Miyako gave out a smile. Unfortunately, the first thing that came up to Hibiki was the thought of how sappy this whole ending looks. ‘It’s as if they have completely forgotten that I have so much memories of you guys with me.’

 

**Yet it has not stopped me as of now.**

 

“We’ll be friends, forever.” Hibiki answered truthfully. He really wanted all of them to have a wonderful life, he knew he was cursed with endless tragedy because of his role in whatever system that may be. Seeing the world start swirling like the last ending he had… Hibiki thought hard on what ending that was… ‘It was Al Saiduq’s path wasn’t it? The path where the alien killed his mother and sacrificed his whole self for the world? Yeah. I think that was the one.’

 

* * *

 

**As the main role character,**

 

“Let’s still be best friends, okay? Even in the new world.” Daichi laughed it off, a wide smile on his face. Hibiki nodded, watching his best friend float up. Several others come along, giving him several confessions and worries regarding their next adventure. Hibiki listened in silence.

 

**I cannot lose hope**

 

“Whatever this new world of ours may become, as long as you and I walk its paths, there will be nothing to worry about.” Yamato’s encouragement made Hibiki double think, analyzing his words. Hibiki gave a face. ‘That sounds right. I go round Humanity’s will for a living while Yamato becomes shark bait, being a pain in the butt towards Administrators. Together, we murder Administrators from the stretches of the universe.'

 

**to have everyone**

 

“I pray that each and every one of you will see your wonderful seeds of potential awaken, blooming in beauty, in the new world.” Al Saiduq raised his hand. Both entities were solemn. Hibiki frowned slightly. ‘So true of you to say that…’

 

**In this happy ending**

 

‘But do you honestly think this is the end?’ Hibiki thought, a wry smile starting to stretch from his face. ‘Then I guess... I’ll keep on hoping.’

 

**The impossible can be done.**

 

‘I will give up everything for my friends…’ Hibiki thought with a smile, closing his eyes and embracing the dark. He felt a tingling sensation, the world was regressing. “Let’s Survive-”

 

**Forgetting our moments together…**

 

Something broke, Hibiki opened his eyes from the pain and screamed.

 

**ƒσя єνєяуσηє’ѕ ѕαкє, ωιℓℓ уσυ αℓℓσω уσυяѕєℓƒ тσ вє¢σмє ησтнιηg?**

 

The demons saw their connections with a certain character broke. Confusion and realization mixed within the crowd. The absence of Hibiki Kuze became eminent. Both Al Saiduq and Miyako looked around in surprise.

 

**ιƒ уσυ яєαℓℓу ∂єѕιяє ƒσя ƒяєє∂σм, ι ѕнαℓℓ gяαηт ιт.**

 

“ _ **Polaris!**_ ” Al Saiduq hissed, slit eyes glowing crimson as he located the entity. When Miyako turns to look, she saw a pinkish white arm gripping onto Hibiki’s data which was glitching in and out of existence. An Administrator from another timelines?! Summoning their spells, both Swords aimed for the kill. They had no time to waste.

 

…

 

“No!” Miyako wasn’t able to firmly grab onto the hoodie while Al Saiduq was this close to destroying the arm. It seems the Administrator was prepared for this and had allotted enough time to retreated back to the portal, leaving the Swords alone. Miyako crouched down, wiping her tears at how angry and disappointed she is at herself. _What would the others think?_

 

**And the World was set anew.**

 

"I will find him." Al Saiduq didn't show any expression as he said this, unable to even realize how to release this pent-up anger without destroying the entire area. It seems he is fortunate he has a grasp in the concepts of the multiverse. ~~Polaris better be prepared.~~

 

* * *

 

_**Hïßïkï Kµzê,** _

 

 _**your will for the Divine Order** _ _**attracted my attention** _ _**…** _

_**Yet intervention is already in sequence, and all shall be as like before.** _

_**You, who** _ _**desire the safety of your universe** _ _**, have converged with the cycle of the stars…** _

 

_**But do not fret… Bound by Akasha’s chains, you will not feel a thing.** _

 

 

* * *

 

 

 _The raven remembers someone..._ Someone was calling him from somewhere.

 

~~_It was a boy wearing a yellow scarf_ ~~

 

It was filled with remorse and fear. Who was it? _He can’t recall._

  
_~~Screaming his lungs out, the boy kept on going~~_

 

All the raven knew was that his name is Hibiki Kuze.

  
_Polaris covers the raven's senses, humming a mesmerizing tune._

 

He is the Keeper of the Northern Star – Polaris.

**Author's Note:**

> Summary: Polaris kidnaps and reformat the Protagonist to start the dreaded cycle.


End file.
